Destiny's Bounty
This article is about the ship. If you're looking for the LEGO set, see 9446 Destiny's Bounty. The Destiny's Bounty was a Ninja vehicle in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It was a large red sailing ship that became the Ninja's headquarters after the Hypnobrai destroyed the Monastery of Spinjitzu. In "Pirates Vs. Ninja", it is revealed to have once belonged to a band of pirates led by Captain Soto. The ship was destroyed by the Overlord on the Dark Island, but was eventually rebuilt by Wu and Nya as the Destiny's Bounty 2.0. History Origin (as seen in Pirates Vs. Ninja) The true origins of the Destiny's Bounty are unknown, but it was once commanded by Captain Soto's pirates (whether they built, commissioned, or stole it is unclear). They used the Destiny's Bounty to set sail in search of the Island of Darkness. Unfortunately, No-Eyed Pete crashed it into a rocky cliff, where it would remain for many years. Home After the Monastery was destroyed, Zane found the ship in the Sea of Sand by following the Falcon. The Ninja readily accepted it as their new home, with Lloyd Garmadon bitterly watching from afar. Snakebit The Ninja used their Spinjitzu to clean the long-disused interior of the ship, and Jay began working on restoring its functionality. By the time the Fangpyre tribe attempted to attack the Destiny's Bounty, Jay's modifications (with some help from Ed) had made it both operational and flight-capable. Coincidentally, the Ninja's dragons had left earlier that day, leaving the Destiny's Bounty as the Ninja's only means of flight and swift transportation around Ninjago. Never Trust a Snake The Destiny's Bounty was mainly piloted by Nya when the Ninja were out in the field. It arrived at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys just in time to pick up the Ninja and the newly-captured Lloyd. To the Ninja's confusion and anger, Sensei Wu immediately accommodated his would-be evil nephew aboard the ship, but they soon realized that their mentor was trying to bring Lloyd away from the path of evil. The Green Ninja After Lloyd was captured by Pythor P. Chumsworth, the Ninja found themselves sharing the ship with Lord Garmadon, who had been recruited by Sensei Wu to help rescue Lloyd. They used the Destiny's Bounty to fly to the Fire Temple, where the third Fangblade was said to be hidden. When Pythor's Constrictai minions destabilized the volcano, the heroes fled in the Destiny's Bounty, although they were forced to leave Kai and Lloyd behind. All of Nothing While the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu were infiltrating the Serpentine's underground fortress to retrieve three of the four Fangblades, Lord Garmadon began downloading data from the Destiny's Bounty's database. When Lloyd caught his father in the act, he forced him to leave the ship before flying it to his friends' aid. After a surprise intervention from Garmadon and the Skulkin army, the Ninja escaped the Serpentine's fortress with all four Fangblades - unfortunately, Pythor managed to sneak aboard the Destiny's Bounty during the confusion. The Rise of The Great Devourer The Destiny's Bounty soon flew to Torchfire Mountain, where the Ninja hoped to destroy the Fangblades once and for all. Before they could do so, Pythor sabotaged the ship's engines, causing the Ninja and Sensei Wu to fall off (luckily, Nya saved them with her mech). Lloyd was left behind to man the ship while the others pursued Pythor, but he eventually joined the chase by piloting the ship itself. He arrived to find his allies - minus Sensei Wu - on the remains of the Serpentine Train, and gave them a lift to The Lost City of Ouroboros by hooking the train with the ship's anchor. Day of The Great Devourer When Pythor successfully revived the Great Devourer, the Ninja fled in the Destiny's Bounty. They were forced to throw many of their possessions overboard to lighten the ship, allowing the Devourer to grow larger by consuming the lost ballast. Despite Nya's piloting skills and the cover of Crashcourse Canyon, the Destiny's Bounty was knocked out of the air by the Great Devourer's tail, forcing the Ninja to evacuate. Taking refuge in a small cave nearby, they could only watch as the monstrous snake bit their home in two. Darkness Shall Rise After destroying the Great Devourer with the Golden Weapons, Lord Garmadon fled Ninjago City with the weapons in tow and appeared before the remaining Serpentine to recruit them as his new army. To demonstrate his power, he struck the ruined Destiny's Bounty with the combined energies of the Golden Weapons, repairing it and transforming it into the Black Bounty. Child's Play After Lloyd reclaimed the Black Bounty, the Ninja resumed using the ship as their home and training center, restoring it to its old appearance in the process. The Day Ninjago Stood Still When the Stone Army was unleashed by the Serpentine, the Destiny's Bounty was used to evacuate the citizens of Ninjago City. While waiting for Sensei Wu and Misako, the Stone Army began attacking the engines - out of desperation, the Ninja were forced to leave without their mentor and his friend. Luckily, the ship still managed to save Wu and Misako when they jumped out of a window to escape the Stone Army with the latter's scrolls of prophecy. The Last Voyage Following this event, the Ninja resolved to seek out the Island of Darkness to stop the force behind the Stone Army. Unfortunately, the Destiny's Bounty was unable to fly due to a damaged booster, forcing the heroes to use it as it had originally been intended - for sailing. Some time into their journey, a storm and an attack by Starteeth damaged the ship further, causing it to run aground on a small island. While there, the Ninja met Zane's supposedly-deceased father, Dr. Julien, who offered to help them escape the island by repairing the Destiny's Bounty. With its engines repaired and a zeppelin-like balloon attached to its mast, the ship managed to take off, only for the Leviathan to grab it with its tentacles. Zane realized that the beast was itself a prisoner of the island, and freeing it from its chains allowed the Destiny's Bounty to escape and continue its journey. Island of Darkness When the Ninja arrived at the Island of Darkness, the Destiny's Bounty was left on the shore, as it was too large to explore the island without being spotted. Sensei Wu, Nya, Dr. Julien, and Misako remained with the ship as the Ninja sought the Temple of Light, where they later witnessed the awakening of Lloyd's powers. Return of the Overlord The Destiny's Bounty was left on the shore when the Ninja began pursuing the Garmatron, but Dr. Julien soon tired and returned to the ship. He later flew it to the other side of the island to aid his friends against the Overlord, blocking a Dark Matter shot from the Garmatron's main cannon with the ship itself. Between the force of the blast and the corruptive properties of Dark Matter, the Destiny's Bounty was heavily damaged - Dr. Julien barely escaped before the ship crashed on the beach. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master While trying to brainstorm ideas to return to Ninjago, the Ninja never mentioned the Destiny's Bounty, implying that it was beyond repair. Its remains were presumably left on the Island of Darkness when the group found alternate means of crossing the ocean. Description The Destiny's Bounty is a large, old-fashioned ship made primarily of wood. Its prow is adorned with a large red dragon head, resembling a simplified version of the Fire Dragon. A porthole on the port (left) side of the bow accommodates a large anchor that can be raised and lowered on a thick chain. The Destiny's Bounty has a single mast in the middle of its main deck, which is topped by a row of long, thin sails. When fully unfolded, the sails form a wide fan-like formation. On the very back of the ship, two small banners are present. The ship also features two large, ornate devices on its stern. Their original purpose is unknown, but the Ninja would eventually modify them into engines that increased the ship's speed. The engines could also reconfigure into boosters that made the Destiny's Bounty capable of flight. The interior of the Destiny's Bounty features a bedroom with beds for all four Ninja, and a bathroom that supports a toilet and sink. Its bridge is equipped with a periscope, a radar that searches for Serpentine activity, and a wheel to steer the Bounty. Near the top of the Bounty is the dining room, with a dining table that also has a built-in stove in the middle for cooking. In the bottom floor, there is a training room equipped with obstacles similar to those in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The ship also has a small exercise room equipped with several barbels and adjustable weights, and a television room with some chairs and a video game console. After being repaired by Dr. Julien, the Destiny's Bounty could replace its sails with a large, blimp-like balloon, enabling it to fly with more control than before. It was later destroyed on the Island of Darkness. Trivia *The LEGO set version of the Destiny's Bounty lacks the cartoon version's cabins. *The Chinese symbols on the flags at the back of the ship mean "dragon god." Gallery Destiny1.jpg|The Destiny's Bounty as it appears in the LEGO set. destinysbounty2.png|The bridge of the Destiny's Bounty destinysbounty3.png|The main computer of the ship destinysbounty4.png|The bridge at night 28Destinysbounty.png|The Ninja discover the Destiny's Bounty in the Sea of Sand Bounty at the storm ep.10.png|The ship in flight, with its sails deployed Bounty at night ep.4.png|The Destiny's Bounty atop a mountain for the night Bounty takes flight.jpg|The Destiny's Bounty takes off from the Fire Temple 3Goodbyebounty.png|The Destiny's Bounty, about to be destroyed by the Great Devourer. BountyAtSea.PNG|The Bounty at sea Bounty2.0.jpg|The upgraded version of the Destiny's Bounty, featuring a zeppelin-like air balloon Destiny's Bountyocean.jpg Bounty21.png Bounty22.png Bounty24.png Bounty22.png Bounty31.png Bounty33.png Bounty34.png Bounty35.png Bounty36.png Bounty37.png|The Bounty takes flight for the first time Bounty38.png|spare room Bounty39.png|Power grid Bounty310.png Bounty311.png|Cappuccino machine Bounty312.png|Boosters Bounty54.png Bounty52.png Bounty51.png Bounty53.png Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Vehicles